Apologies and Temptation
by girlypanda14
Summary: Fionna goes over to Marshall's house and tells him about her first meeting with Flame Prince and he is not happy about it. When Marshall tries to apologize things don't go so well at the tree-house either. T for language. Rating could change.
1. Chapter 1

Fionna sprinted into Marshall's cave looking like a tornado had hit her. A tornado on fire. Burnt holes riddled her favorite outfit and her golden bangs were singed to the edge of her soot covered hat and a bruise that looked oddly like a hand was forming on her face. When Fionna finally burst through the door of Marshall's house unannounced she collapsed onto the red couch, barely noticing the lumpiness or the springs digging into her back as she huffed and puffed with a huge grin on her grimey face.

"What happened to you?" Marshall asked, mid strum and floating in the air. His straight-out-of-bed look was in full swing as he swiped uneven bangs out of his eyes. Loose grey sweats hung off of his thin waist and showed off his bare chest nicely. At least he thought he looked nice.

"I met someone." Fionna breathed out as she continued to stare off dreamily, "I met a prince, and he just seems…. ugh I can't even describe it. He's too globing perfect." She trailed off with that stupid grin on her face.

Marshall stiffened at her words, not wanting his little bunny to be taken from him again. _Oh just fucking great, another Gumwad I have to cheer her up about every time the stupid son of a bitch rejects her._

"Who was it? And what happened to your face?" Marshall poked her cheek to try and get her mind off of the prince that was stealing from a king.

"His name is Flame Prince and he is the prince of the Fire Kingdom. So I was feeling real sad about PG and Cake went to the Fire Kingdom to try and…." yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah. Marshall zoned out until Fionna lowered her voice to mimic this 'Flame Prince' and lowered her voice, "...and he was all 'Do like me?', or something like that, and I was like 'Yes' and he got really confused and he thought I was yanking his heart guts and then he slapped me and -"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT DID HE DO!?" Marshall was fully out of his daze now while he leaning over Fionna with burning red demon eyes.

"H-he hit me. That's how I got the burn and the bruise." Fionna trailed off as Marshall began to seethe with anger. _Nobody _could hurt his bunny like that. _Fucking_ _nobody. _"Hey, Marsh, calm down. It's no biggy really." She tried to place a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off quickly.

"No _biggy_, Fionna! He hit you, if you hadn't noticed! No man should ever hit a girl, it's against the rules of living!" Marshall continued to float angrily back and forth around his living room.

"You've hit me, Marshall, if you need reminding." Fionna retorted standing angrily with a hand on her hip and a pissed expression on her heart shaped face.

"That's different, Fionna, I'm just screwing around with you, and I certainly never leave bruises like that." Marshall ran a hand, frustratedly, through his already messy hair while he landed on the floor and approached Fionna in a flash and gritted out, "Please don't go back. He's just going to keep hurting you."

"Are you saying that I can't take care of myself? That I can't make decisions on my own?" when no answer came she continued in a huff, "Well Marshall, I can sure as glob make this decision on my own, I don't need your shitty help making it." She stormed to the door and began to open it before a long fingered hand caught her elbow in a ruff grip.

"Fine, leave for all I care. But don't come crying to me when he hurts you and tears your heart to shredes." Marshall regretted the harsh words before they even left his mouth but regretted them even more when he saw the tremble of her delicate lip and the tears that began to streak down her face, "Wait-fuck-I didnt mean-"

"Yes you did, Marshall Lee, so don't try to deny it. And I'll do you one better, how about I never talk to you again. Yes, that seems fair to me." Fionna and her singed bunny hat finally made it out of Marshall's house, leaving him in the wake of her anger.

"Wait, Fionna-" he trailed off not knowing how to end the sentence without leaving her in more tears and possibly pushing her away for good. Her bright blue orbs glistened as more tears made their way down her face while leaving tracks in the soot and grime. She continued to wait expectantly before Marshall lost his courage and straightened before speaking icily, not wanting to show her that he only wanted to slump in a corner, "Don't' forget to put cyclops tears on the burns or else they might scar and call Cake to come pick you up, there's a huge storm and I don't want you to get hurt." The last sentence held the weight of the world in meaning but Fionna still wouldn't-couldn't-understand. Marshall didn't think she ever would.

"Anything else you want to say," she asked defiantly.

_I love you. Don't leave. He could hurt you. I hate that stupid fucking Flame Prince. _Other more vulgar and desperate thoughts ran through Marshall's head but he only shook his head before she turned and left. He wanted to call out to her and take her into his arms and apologize for every horrible thing he had said but only turned to re-entered his house and slammed the door behind him.

A buzzing started in his pocket but he just picked up his bass instead and began to strum absent mindedly. _Probably just a pissed off Cake, _he thought bitterly, _not who I really want to talk to._ The song forming from his mood sounded too forced and robotic.

Marshall just fucking hated it all. He hated being in love. He hated that he was in love with _her_. He hated that he couldn't tell her how he felt, in words or song.

He especially hated _them_. The only two men in all of Aaa that got to say that Fionna the Human, the Brave, the Beautiful, had fallen in love with them. The only two men in Aaa that got to say that she was theirs. But she was supposed to be _his_ and only his, not Gumwad's or Flame Prick's. Fionna the Human was supposed to be Marshall Lee the Vampire King's, son of a demon and heir to the throne of the Nightosphere. _You're just too chicken to tell her_, a small part of him said.

"Shut up." He growled and Marshall grabbed the neck of his axe bass and swung it hard against the wall, leaving a diagonal hole the size of his arm. He growled more and floated to his cellar.

Piled in a corner were old band posters that he used to cover the many holes that riddled his walls. Marshall ended up having to tug out two posters for the large cut. As he pulled them out, the few left over tipped over to reveal a dusty old refrigerated wine rack that looked to be completely depleted. Marshall got curious and opened it up with a puff a dust to the face along with chilly air the scent of old wood and good wine. Two very large bottles were left and he picked them to see that they were not bottles of wine but bottles of very expensive whiskey, the kind that could get you black-out drunk with only a few sips. Marshall quickly put them back and shut the door firmly before placing more stuff in front of the glass doors.

_Out of sight, out of mind_, he thought with finality as he picked up the posters and headed back to his living room to cover up the hole. Marshall finished stapling and glanced around the poster covered walls of his living room. He sighed and floated up to bead room only to be greeted with more posters and more reminders of _Fionna_. He was in deep shit, even thinking her name sent shivers down his back and Marshall growled at his own weakness. He should just call her and apologize. But, no. He needed for her to cool off so that she would be ready to accept his apology.

Marshall had to get his mind off of a certain person, and knew it would be a difficult task. Most of the holes were caused by him trying to get his mind off of her. He had tried everything in his little house to get his mind off of her, but everything seemed to be tainted by memories of her.

Shooting darts while laughing with her.

Amazing jam sessions with her where he felt the closest to her.

Watching movies with her warmth next to him, sending waves of electricity through him.

Playing cards and cheating because he loved it when her eyebrows scrunched in anger.

Pixie hunting with her.

Dungeon crawling.

Pre-war history.

Everything. Every fucking thing she had ever even touched or looked at was tainted by her.

Marshall growled and clenched his fist but stopped it just centimeters from his wall. He needed to do something new. Something she had never done and he had never done with her. The two whiskey bottles in the cellar below flashed before his closed eyes. Daring him to drown his thoughts and feelings in their mind numbing bliss.

_Yes,_ he thought and slowly began to float to the door,_ mind numbing bliss. _

_No Marshall don't do this, _a second - much more annoying - part of his mind said, _You know how you get when you're drunk. Don't do it. You could hurt Fionna._ Her name was like cold water running down his back and snapped Marshall out of his daze just inches from opening the cellar door. He couldn't put Fionna in that kind of danger. Marshall was a very unpredictable drunk and he couldn't put her in that kind of danger. Especially if it would be her that would be called to some village to save them from a raging drunk Vampire King.

The bottles flashed before Marshall's eyes once again but he shook off the strong temptation to yank open the doors to the cellar and drowning himself in throat-burning bliss. He needed to get out of here.

Marshall sped back into his house and pulled on his gloves and big floppy hat before snatching an umbrella and his axe and speeding out of his cave. The sun was just rising over the top of a hill but he couldn't stop now to enjoy the beauty that he so rarely got to see. Another few seconds and the giant tree-house was in full view.

Marshall needed to apologize or the guilt and longing would kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna felt like she had been beaten by a troll and then hit by a train. Her whole body hurt and tears streamed down her face as she clung to the soft fur of Cake, her sister and best friend. Fionna was frustrated at herself for crying so much because of that butt-faced-Marshall Lee, which only made her cry more.

After unsuccessfully calling Marshall, Cake had tried to comfort the inconsolable Fionna who had not said one word since being picked up from her best friends house. The confused cat had only succeeded in making Fionna cry more and had stopped trying by the time they reached the tree-house, instead telling her that she there was spaghetti on the table and made a few other trivial comments to try and divert the humans attention from the Vampire King. Cake forced Fionna to shower and change into her orange pajamas once it was obvious she wouldn't be eating any food. The cat tucked in her still distraught, but no longer crying, sister and drew the black-out drapes against the rising sun before curling up under the human girls arm.

"Hey, Fi, do you wanna talk 'bout it? It could help." Cake brushed the remnants of golden bangs away from her sisters face, waiting for an answer even if it was to go away.

"Cake," she perked up at her name, "Can you get the cyclops tears for my burns, please? I think it'll help with some of the pain." The calico deflated at the words but nodded and retrieved the small green bottle by stretching her arm to the spot where it was hidden, not wanting to leave Fionna. She spooned a single tear on to her sister and watched her bangs grow out and the burns fade away into creamy smooth skin.

"Fionna, please tell me what happened at Marshall's house. And don't say it was nothing, 'cause it was obviously something. Please, Fi, I only want to help." Cake stared up at Fionna's face expectantly and was only rewarded with more tears.

"Cake, oh, Cake. He said the most horrible things! W-we got into a fight after I told him about what happened with Flame Prince and he got really mad and said, 'Don't come crying to me when he hurts you and tears your heart to shreds!'" Fionna stopped to let out a small sob, "He said it like he didn't care about me at all and then I made it worse, I told him that I 'would do him one better' and that I would never talk to or see him again! It scared me Cake because I _meant it._" The human girl broke down into a blubbering mess of "I didn't mean it" and "I hope I never speak to him again" and other babbling phrases that made no sense to the worrisome cat.

"Fionna, Fionna! Calm down, how about you go to sleep? That way you can sleep on your decisions and in the morning your mind will have made itself up! Doesn't that sound good?" Cake snuggled closer to the exhausted human without an answer and hugged her long arms around the shaking girl.

Fionna nodded her pounding head and closed her eyes reluctantly, drifting off to a restless sleep filled with demon eyes and a certain Prince of Fire.

LILILILILI

Marshall felt the burning rays of the sun on an exposed portion of his neck but didn't bother to shift so that his skin would no longer blister painfully. After Cake had shut the drapes Marshall had to rely on his hearing to find out what was going on in the tree-house.

What he heard made his unbeating heart break.

Marshall slowly sank to the ground two stories below as he realized he had hurt the one person he had vowed never to hurt. He turned on his heel and walked all the way back to his house, a thirty minute journey that could have taken him five if he was flying leisurely. As he walked, a part of him was always in the sun as punishment to himself for hurting her.

Marshall arrived to the door of his house just as the last of the burns were fading away from his skin, almost as if even they were angry at his actions and wanted him to wallow in the emotional pains rather than hide behind the physical ones. Marshall had just stepped onto the floor of his messy room when he realized that he had just gone emo. _Well I have officially done everything, _he thought and shook his head with a grim smile. Guilt flooded his mind as he thought about what Fionna would think if she ever found out. Other than the angry fists aimed for his privates, he could also see tears of guilt as she thought it was her fault, and then he would try - _NO,_ Marshall shook his head aggressively. He couldn't worry over this since he had already dug his grave and made his bed, now he had to wait for Fionna's decision to see which one he would be sleeping in.

Marshall quickly showered and changed to waste time before Fionna would wake up and felt oddly energetic and optimistic, despite the fact that he had had one of the longest and worst days of his existence. Fionna was going to choose to forgive him, he just new it, she would come to his house and say, "Marsh I'm sorry that I misunderstood you about Flame Prince and I whole-heartedly accept your apology, which wa-"

Oh shit, he had forgotten to apologize!

Marshall ripped out his octopus phone and quickly dialed his little bunny's number but then had to wait for the stupid thing to go to voicemail or be picked up. He forced himself to calm down before the beep sounded to record his message.

"Hey, Fi, it's Marshall Lee. Hey that rhymes! Just calling to say that I'm sorry about earlier, I over reacted a little didn't I?" Marshall rubbed the back of his neck, nervous about what to say next, "Well, again, super sorry about the whole thing, maybe we can have a jam session to make up for it? Call me back when you get this, bye Fi." He hung up quickly and leaned against the nearest wall of his room. _What am I supposed to do now, _he thought desperately, _it'll be hours before she wakes up._

Marshall ended up falling asleep half way through _Heat Signature. _It may have been one of the greatest movies of all time but after watching it twelve times, it got boring. Especially since he didn't have a certain human to share it with.

**Hey guys, I have about 1% of an idea where this story is going so if you could review or pm with little scenes or ideas that you have it would be great. I am also wanting to do a song scene so review any song ideas.**

**Shout out to Guest! MY FIRST REVIEW EVER! You have no idea how much it meant to me even if it was just you saying **_**good job. **_

**Any review is appreciated by me, even if it is criticism. I can deal with those.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOO sorry for the long wait! Had A busy week and forgot my laptop charger at a friends house. Hope you enjoy!**

Fionna woke from a very confusing dream that had started off with fangs and fire but ended with a surprise appearance from the Cosmic Owl. She dismissed the dream easily, she had been receiving more and more Cosmic dreams like this and had decided that they were bogus. Fionna sat up slowly and began to asses her somehow un-aching body. Her mouth was dry and contained a tongue that felt like sandpaper but refused to be moistened. She slowly stood from her bed with a shaky breath, only to find that she was tethered down by the stretchy arms of her sister. _What happened last night?, _Fionna thought to herself as she untangled the cat arms from around her surprisingly unbruised torso and began to pace while piecing together her night - or morning - from the muddled memories in her mind. She remembered crying over PB, meeting Flame Prince, a-and hugging Flame Prince.

Fionna blushed at the thought of his fiery skin against hers as she reached a hand to her unburned cheek… and felt long dried tears. _Wait, _she stopped pacing and mashed one hand painfully against her crusty cheek and ran the other through her golden bangs, _Why was I crying? And when did my burns heal? _Fionna collapsed onto her bed heavily and tried to remember what had happened after she and FP had parted ways, not bothering to apologize to the startled cat behind her. After helping the goblins find a safe building to sleep in Cake had wanted to go home and sleep but Fionna had… she had gone to _Marshall's _while her sister went home. Fionna shot up from her sitting position under the watchful stare of her sister and began to stomp angrily around the room.

"Holy Grod! That globing-UGHHH! How could he treat me like that and then I just go into a corner and CRY!" Fionna tore off her bunny hat and dug her hands into her scalp out of frustration. A small noise came out of Cake's mouth that sounded close to a scream as her sister grabbed her by the top of the shoulders and shook the cat very hard. "I'm so GLOBING ANGRY! WHY DID PAST FIONNA CRY SO MUCH!" Fionna shook Cake one more time before dropping her like hot coals and apologizing for her outburst.

"Hey, gurl, it's all right. You were just trying to get out some of your anger and that's healthy. Just don't let out your anger on me." Cake chuckled stiffly, startled and confused by the outburst, before she saw the angry but sad expression playing across her sisters face. The cat quickly hopped off the bed and sashayed out of the room, hoping to cheer up her sister. "I'mm'a go make some bacon pancakes while you get ready because it's…" Cake held up her enlarged fist while making a silly face until her sister finally got it and fist bumped back. They both screamed ADVENTURE TIME at the top of their lungs and laughed before continuing on with their tasks.

LILILILI

It ended up being a very boring adventure time. The storm that had passed while the two adventuresses where sleeping had been a very gnarly one and had flooded any dungeons that could have been crawled through. All of the villages and kingdoms had done repairs when they realized their beloved adventuress would not be coming around to help. Ice Queen had not kidnapped any prince's because "That stupid rain always frizzes out my hair! How am I supposed to get a husband when I look like a deranged she-demon!" It took all of Fionna's willpower to not point out that that had not stopped her from kidnapping prince's before, instead, she hung up the phone with a snap.

The two sisters ended up staying indoors and playing BMO while gorging themselves on nachos and anything that Cake could bake.

In one of the breaks between games while Cake was baking, Fionna heard her phone go off. _Most likely just telling me it's done charging, _she told herself and continued to play with a strand of her golden bangs. Fionna finally got off her lazy butt when she heard the phone beep again.

A voice mail had been left by Marshall Lee while she and Cake were asleep.

What was she supposed to do with it?

Answer and listen to his apology?

Or, was she supposed to delete it?

Forgive. Or. Forget.

She hit listen with her eyes screwed shut and lifted the small device to her ear.

"Hey, Fi, it's Marshall Lee. Hey, that rhymes! Just calling to say that I'm sorry about earlier, I over reacted a little didn't I?" _A little, you think?_ He paused for a second and Fionna could picture him rubbing the back of his neck, as if he was nervous, "Well, again, super sorry about the whole thing, maybe we can have a jam session to make up for it? Call me back when you get this, bye Fi."

The recording beeped off and Fionna set down her phone as she began to contemplate her options that hadn't changed at all because of the short message. She slumped down into a bean-bag chair and BMO immediately came over to see what was wrong with her human while a certain feline came out with a seven layer chocolate cake.

"Fionna, what is wrong? Would it help to play some video games?" The little robot held up a console and played the opening theme to Kompy's Castle. The girl picked up the controller and began to play half-heartedly and died within the first level.

"Fi, what happened, you were doing good all day?" Cake chimed in and set down the towering cake that was leaning slightly to the left.

"Why do you think I cried so much last night?" Fionna was tired as she spoke, exhausted from her day of laziness and from the amount of effort it takes to guess at something that doesn't make sense.

"Honey, you were just tired and having a bad day. And everybody needs a good cry after a day like that. It would really help to know what happened last night though." The young adventuress did not change at all and the cat gave up, changing to a subject that would catch the girl's attention,"How about we go dungeon crawling tomorrow? You just need a good adventure to get you out of your funk!"

Fionna nodded her assent and smiled instead of voicing her true dilemma of whether or not to forgive Marshall Lee. The radiant smile was still plastered on as she began to verse her sister viciously in a game of Kompy's Castle.

LILILILILILI

Cake was frustrated at her sister's lack of confiding the information that could help. She had been playing video games and eating and NOT TALKING. The cat had been hinting at it all day and still hadn't got any where. She had finally gotten REALLY fed up when Fionna herself had brought up the subject of Marshall and hadn't given her a single clue of what had really happened. Even her crying confession the other night had only sounded like gibberish in the trained ears of the cat.

So, when Fionna fell asleep at one in the morning, she raced over to a certain vampire's house to grill him on the details. Even though she was also about to drop with exhaustion.

LILILILILILI

Marshall Lee ended up having an even worse day than his little bunny. He was woken by angry pounding on his door and yanked it open, expecting to see blonde bangs and angry red cheeks.

"Fi, I am super- you're not Fionna." He glared down at the mottled brown and white cat heavily breathing on his porch.

"You….you better tell me…. tell me what happened….yesterday between you and Fionna." She gasped while hunched over with hands on knees before catching her breath and continuing in a huff, "She has not told me A WORD, that I have understood, and it is driving me GLOBING INSANE! YOU need to tell me! Or I won't let you go!" The cat screeched and launched herself at Marshall before wrapping her long arms around his torso while tackling him to the ground.

"What the fuck, Cake!" He struggled and began to grow but shrunk back when he realized that he didn't want to hurt the cat, no matter how annoying she was, and that he didn't want to have to rebuild his house. Marshall sighed as he gave up his struggle, "Fine, you win. Yesterday Fionna came and told me about her meeting Flame Prick, as you know, but I flipped when she told me that he hit her and I told her that she can't see him again. I was only trying to protect her but she flipped at me and….yeah. I fucked up" He averted his obsidian eyes and sighed as he thumped his head on the floor repeatedly. His unbound hands snaked their way up to cover his face as he continued to mutter obscenities, "She'll never fuckin talk to me ever again. I am such a dick. Ughhhhh."

Cake, while pondering what the obviously offensive words meant, began to piece together Marshall's words-not the feeble hints that he had given her, but the information on his personal feelings towards her sister. Her eyes widened when she finally realized the obvious.

"You will not TOUCH my sister you PERVY BLOOD-SUCKER!" She grew to fill up most of the room and began to strangle a startled Marshall Lee. Her new giantess form caused some of the older posters to be torn and reveal the gashes and holes beneath. Cake didn't notice at first as she continued to sit on top of the vampire, "She has been through too much emotional junk for you to come in and GLOB IT ALL UP! She finally found someone other tha-" she was abruptly cut off by Marshall flipping her over, halfway formed into a giant bat so that he wouldn't completely destroy his house but still able to overpower the feline. When the terrified cat beneath him shrunk back he copied her and glared down with burning red eyes.

"I do not care if you are Fionna's sister, you will not get in my way. Do you think that I have been having a dandy _fucking _time while she gets her heart broken by those morons?" He roughly shoved off of her, "Get out. Don't bother coming back." Marshall pointed a long finger towards his open door and turned his back to begin the long and tedious clean up process.

Cake stared around at the destruction of the room. She hadn't caused any of the gashes on the walls, her fur had just scraped against them and that wasn't enough for all of this. She thought of Marshall's transformation but his claws had been digging into the floor near her head. Cake stretched out a paw to one of the undamaged posters and tore it down to reveal a gaping hole much like most of the others, despite Marshall's protest.

It's edges where jagged and splinters of wood stuck out in odd places.

The cat realized that it was the size of a fist. A very angry, or very jealous, fist.

"How did-" she began feebly but trailed off.

"I told you that I haven't been having the best time while all of those morons keep rejecting Fionna." Marshall sighed and continued to clean up the scraps of poster and splinters of wood that had come from his coffee table.

"All of them?" The feline was astonished when the vampire only shrugged and turned away-meaning, yes, _all _of them were because of Fionna. "You don't just _like _Fionna, you _love her."_

Marshall Lee whipped around at her words and had her cornered in a moment.

"You can't tell her. I still need to figure out... ugh! Figure out stuff! But you can't." He was beyond terrified that the little, annoying fur-ball would run home to tell Fionna and ruin everything.

"Don't worry, Marsh, I wont tell her." The cat's face was uncharacteristically serene as she continued, slipping out of the vampire's grip and over to the door, "I know these things take time. I wouldn't do that to anyone, including you. By the way, the only reason I attacked you earlier was because I thought _you_ thought you had some vampiric possession over her and that nobody could have her because of it. But now I understand. See ya' later hun, sorry about the mess." The cat gave one last sweeping glance before making her way out of Marshall's house.

The vampire was stunned by the fact that the over protective cat would _ever_ give the okay for Marshall to date Fionna.

But then he thought back on their conversation and he knew that she knew he wouldn't hurt her and that he would never do anything without Fionna's permission.

He wouldn't hurt her _intentionally._

Marshall pulled himself deep from within his thoughts to glance around the destruction and sigh. He already hated the cleanup process ahead.

He already dreaded the brief glimpses he would see of the small wine rack in the basement.

He already yearned for the faint scent of alcohol.

**Again, sorry for the long wait but this chap was pretty long. Shout out to all of my reviewers for being awesome and please, please, please review! I would especially like to know if the story is moving to fast, that would help a lot!**

**Guest: I am sorry that you don't like cursing, you may go to many other fanfic's that don't have it but I will not remove it. I do try and keep it with Marshall only since he is a much older character and it fits him, but sorry if I slip up.**

**Again, REVIEWS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! It shows that people actually like my work and they always make me feel appreciated, even if it is constructive criticism.**

**Thank you, all of you, for taking the time out of your day to read my little fic, it means to me as much as Fionna means to Marshall.**

**Love(in cursive),**

**Girlypanda14**


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna Mertens absolutely loved her job as adventuress, every second of every day.

But sometimes it was one of the most boring jobs in all of Aaa.

Currently, she was stuck setting up for some "Royal's of Aaa" banquet with PG and he kept going on and on about the banquet or some experiment he was working on. She honestly couldn't care less. Since Fionna had gotten over him, she found that his ramblings were annoying and pompous, not smart and sophisticated. Fionna was especially bored because a certain traitorous cat had bailed to spend time with her boyfriend. Leaving the blonde haired girl alone.

With her ex-crush.

That only made the situation awkward _and _boring.

Well, at least for Fionna.

"Aaa to Fionna! You all right, you've been zoning out all day?" Gumball was staring down at the human girl and she hastily shook her fuzzy head and continued with her chore of setting tables, "As I was saying,..." and Fionna was in her head again.

_I wish Flame Prince were here. Or Marshall Lee. Wait, what!? Marshall Lee?! _Fionna shook her head and tried to focus on the task at hand but she was soon off in lala land again.

But this time, she didn't let her mind stop when it came across sore subjects, only letting it run free until it burnt out.

_Would Marsh like FP? Would FP like Marsh? Why hasn't Flame Prince called back? What's Cake making for dinner? Oh, right, spaghetti and sasage. Will she let me go out after, I need to burn off this energy that I'm not using right now. What's Marshall doing? Should I-_

"Fionna! You didn't put the spoons in between the knives and the forks! What has gotten into you today?" Fionna couldn't form a coherent thought and ended up standing there under Gumball's stern glare like a fish out of water, "Fionna, I will have to decline any further service from you for today, you are just to unfocused. Please feel free to stay, though." It's obvious that he didn't actually mean it, he was just being courteous. Gumball began to mutter under his breath about how "This will put me behind schedule," and "My staff will be so inconvenienced.".

But Fionna didn't care and sprinted out of the kingdom like there was an emergency, only feeling slightly burned by her dismissal and the harsh criticism of her work.

Fionna rushed home and plopped down on the sofa and called out to BMO with no response. She hopped up and searched the house but could not find her little companion

What she did find was a sticky note on the fridge door in Cake's handwriting.

_**Hey Fi, I'm spending the some time at Mochro's with the kittens and I took BMO to entertain them. You can come over if you want. **_

_**Call when you get this. There are leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry.**_

_**Should be back Monday.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Cake**_

Fionna sighed feeling guilty about being so selfish. Of course Cake was gone, she just needed to spend time with her family.

It didn't help her timing though.

Or the fact that she took BMO.

This was going to be a boring weekend for the young adventuress, considering it wasn't even noon on a Friday.

LILILILILI

Marshall Lee realized that he could not simply slap posters on the wall when he ran out and thought it would look weird if he all of a sudden got all new posters for no reason. Especially since some hadn't been up for very long.

He also knew that he couldn't just slap a poster on the floor where his claws had made gouges.

He needed to renovate his whole living room.

And bedroom while he was at it.

And he needed to get new furniture.

_Damn cat, _Marshall thought as he payed for half of the supplies needed to make the repairs, _this could take me weeks to fix. _

Marshall continued to curse out the feline as he realized that renovating was the most boring thing he had ever done.

It was almost as boring as Gumball.

Almost.

Marshall had had enough of the boringness when he was so out of it with frustration caused by the boredom that he nearly nail gunned his hand to a wall. He decided that the only way to dispel the homicidal boredom-or suicidal boredom- was with some music.

Marshall really didn't want to listen to music while he was working because that caused dancing, which might be seen by someone else, which he had barely gotten away with before.

A few years back, while Marshall was building his new home, he had turned up the radio and danced while building, which made the time pass quickly.

But it also made him oblivious to the pink-haired prince video taping him.

Marshall had barely been able to blackmail his way out of that one. He finally dangled Gumball's questionable sexuality in the prince's face before he handed over the tape. That had been a very desperate move for the vampire and one that he hadn't been very proud of, considering that if Gumball's gayness had become common knowledge it would have destroyed the prince and his kingdom.

But desperate times call for desperate measures.

Marshall ended up shrugging and turning on the radio to a pre-war station anyway, he figured that if you are an all-powerful and terrifying demon/vampire who has major dirt on every being in Aaa, then you don't need to be very paranoid about getting blackmailed.

The songs took him to another place altogether, a place made of pure emotion that he wasn't afraid to go to.

He didn't drag himself out of his this magical place until his hunger became annoying and he had to eat. Marshall groaned and trudged through the destroyed living room and to the intact kitchen before grabbing some strawberries out of the fridge and leaning on the counter while he sucked them dry. He checked the clock and laughed when it read twelve fifteen, Marshall hadn't eaten at the correct meal times in ages.

His shirt clung to him with sweat as he and the A/C wasn't worth shit, he needed to fix that. And the window across from him was cracked, the fridge was turning on and off randomly, his keyboard was on the fritz, and the list went on and on for ages.

_Well what did you expect Marsh, _the voice in his head sounded eerily like a certain blonde, _the world to go in your direction for once? For it to not kick you while you're down?_

_Maybe, _another voice popped up and surprised him_, I have been having a bad week. Well, more like life._

_Oh great now I'm talking to myself, _Marshall shook his head one last time and threw away the empty carton of strawberries before getting back to work on his little, messed up, home.

LILILILILILILILI

Over an hour later Marshall was dancing after hammering the last nail in his floor when a loud thump startled him.

"Hey, woah! Didn't me to startle you." It was Fionna, leaning against the door frame and looking like she was about to bust out laughing, "Put down the hammer, your starting to scare me."

"That depends," Marshall shifted the weight of the hammer in his hand so that it would be easier to swing. "How much did you see?"

"Oh nothing, I swear." Fionna was barely containing her giggles and when she pushed off the door frame she finally dissolved into laughter while the vampire glared dangerously over her.

He had forgotten that there was one person he couldn't blackmail or scare.

When she did finally got her laughter under control she glanced around the bare room and still playing radio. "What are you doing anyway?"

"What, this?" Marshall jabbed a thumb over a shoulder in question and killed the radio but plowed on without waiting for an answer. "Well, this crazy she-demon decided that it would be a good idea to pay me a visit and get on my nerves. I finally decided to kick her out and she goes and swings a punch at me so we fight and she lost but not before wrecking my entire living room."He began to pace around his living room, admiring his handy work and trying to ignore the questions overflowing in his mind. Marshall walked over to a makeshift tool box with the hammer in his hand and fiddled with some of the tools.

He had to know.

He had to know, _for sure_, if he was in the clear.

If he was forgiven or if he was just some last ditch effort for entertainment. He had seen too many people do it to him and he didn't want Fionna to be one.

He finally got up the balls to ask.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven." Marshall stiffened and peaked a look at Fionna's face, like he needed to see her to tell if she was lying or not.

Her blue orbs were fixed on Marshall's back and it sent tingles down his spine.

Fionna straightened slightly before continuing with her answer.

"I have decided to forgive you." Marshall sagged internally with relief, "But, you can't keep telling me what to do and who to be with, especially not Flame Prince. I really do like him, and it would help if had someone to talk too. Well, other than Cake."He tried not to tell her how big of a mistake it was to keep dating that fucking stupid thieving Flame Prick, but Marshall held his tongue and decided to change the subject instead.

"So, why are you here, anyway. I thought you would be out making googly eyes at what's-his-face." he picked up a wrench and began to twirl it around like a drum-stick while leaning against the table.

Fionna rolled her eyes before answering, "Cake took BMO to visit Mochro and the kittens' until Monday while I was helping out Gumball with the 'Royal's of Aaa' banquet. Why aren't you there, anyway? You're royalty."

"I'm a royal of the Nightosphere, not Aaa. Two different dimensions. Continue with the story." He waved a hand for her to continue.

"After that I called Cake and she said to do whatever or come over but I didn't want to ruin their family weekend. She said to call if I went out so I played some card games and then called FP who was building his house of fire, so I couldn't help and then I called Cake to tell her that I would be going to your house because I was so bored and now I'm here." So Marshall was a last resort for entertainment. He didn't mind, oddly, at least she forgave him.

And he couldn't stay mad at her.

Marshall stuck up his nose and mimicked a snotty accent while sticking out the wrench he was holding, "I am happy to be your source of entertainment for the night madam, I hope power tools and zesty jams will do." Fionna snatched up the wrench with a grin and mimicked his mimicry.

"I do believe that sounds fantastically perfect, sir. I am guessing that snacks will be provided?" She cocked an eyebrow in question and turned back on the radio to an upbeat tune.

"Why yes, of course. Only the finest for my lady." Marshall grinned back with relief, knowing that they were back to the same old, same old. They were no longer friends in a fight. They were just plain old friends.

_Just friends,_ his mind whispered, _only ever friends._

A small part of him that he hadn't acknowledged in centuries had said those cruel words.

He shoved that small part back down and continued on renovating with the blonde haired beauty that he loved.

**Yaaay! More reviews!**

**Thank you guys for being patient again. I recently got into Supernatural, and I am hooked!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter even though there wasn't a lot of progression.**

**Thank you for the support and the awesome feed back. **

**Thank you for hitting the follow and favorite buttons, they make me feel appreciated!**

**Please review, they make me feel so happy and every time I read them I start fangirling over it! PLEASE REVIEW! And again, they mean the world to me, even if they are constructive criticism!**

**Love(in cursive),**

**Girlypanda14 **


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna and Marshall fell back, sweaty and tired, onto the messy sheets of Marshall's bed.

"That was so globing fun! We should do that again." The blonde turned to the vampire with flushed cheeks and a huge grin. The exhausted man was only able to nod, not trusting his hormone riddled mind. "Why have I never thought of to do that with Cake!? I mean, we just had a grod dang _dance party_! I've never had one of those!" The blonde hopped out of the bed and slid down the ladder, most likely to quench her thirst while Marshall continued to stare at the ceiling and contemplate his life.

When the two best friends had gotten bored of working, which was almost immediately, they had decided to do something different and being an energetic lad, the young vampire had suggested the dance party which had gone over well with the energetic adventuress. The two had been dancing for at least an hour since then and had managed to make their way through every room in the small house. It had been decades since Marshall had danced that much and needed to catch his breath calm his racing heart.

But for some reason, all he could think about were her flushed cheeks.

LILILILILI

Fionna needed to cool off, the dancing had… done something to her.

It had made her feel strange.

But it wasn't just the dancing, it was the music. The music made her feel alive and re-born. The music made her see everything in a new light.

But she didn't think the dancing or the music was the reason why she kept on thinking of the vampire in the floor above.

Or home he smelt like pine needles and cold winter nights.

The confused girl tromped over to the old fridge, hoping it would aid in some kind of relief from the flush in her cheeks and help calm her muddled brain. Fionna nearly ripped the door off it's rusty hinges in anticipation, gasping as the cool air dried the sweat on her flushed brow. The human girl stood rooted in place before a splutter of protest came from the ancient machine and the light bulb inside flickered out.

"Marshall Lee! You're fridge broke!" She only heard a low growl in response. "Do you have any strawberries?" Another growl, this time much closer.

"You broke my fucking fridge?! It keeps my food cold! It's like, a century old! C'mon Fi!" Fionna could tell that he was joking so she turned to him with a surprised expression, wanting to keep the fun going.

The vampire king's eyes were a deep, menacing red that didn't intimidate Fionna in the least.

_They're actually kind of… breathtaking. _Fionna became frustrated and shook her head at the thought, not knowing what it meant or where it had come from.

_How dare she lie to your face! You are the Vampire King, mightiest creature in all of Aaa. You should slaughter her family just for breathing the same air as you! _The voice was feminine and soothing, despite the harsh words coming from it.

Marshall found himself agreeing with it and growled at himself.

"Well then, I wonder who _ever_ could have broken it!" Marshall opened his mouth wide before slapping his cheeks, making an exaggerated popping noise. "Maybe it was a ghost!" He looked left and right with an over exaggerated and terrified expression on his face while the human before him became confused at his actions.

"Why are so you mad at me for breaking it? You've been complaining about that thing for years! And I never said anything about not breaking the glodang thing!" She pointed an accusing finger at his pale chest. His pale _and bare _chest. "And put on a shirt!"

"Why the fuck should I? It's my- Wait! Don't change the damn subject!" He glared down at her with burning red eyes. "I'm mad at you because you fucking lied right to my face! I wouldn't've been mad if you hadn't done that shit!" He got more angered when she played the 'I swear I'm innocent card' by widening her beautiful doe-eyes at him in surprise.

_Stop it Marshall Lee, she __**lied to you. **__She's just going to walk all over you like everyone else,___He shook his head vigorously and backed away from the temptation to get down on his knees and apologize.

Marshall wasn't going to let her walk all over him like a doormat.

_That's all she's doing, Marshall. She's playing you so that she can use you. That's the only reason she's your friend, or hangs out with you. She thinks you're pathetic and __pity's__ you, _The voice in his head was familiar but not his own.

Why was he trusting it?

_No, she wouldn't… she would never, _but even as he thought it, Marshall somehow knew that he was just lying to himself.

The thoughts had run through his head in seconds and Marshall wanted to get her to expose herself as a filthy liar.

Something came over him in a flash and all he wanted to do was expose her lies.

"Well then why did you shake your head? Huh?" Marshall knew he was being harsh but he was pissed that he had been played.

Again.

"I never- Oh my glob. Marshall! I'm so sorry! It's just that I had this really weird thought and it confused me and- I'm really globing sorry. Holy ground! I'm sorry, I'll even get you a new fridge." Her blue orbs stared up at him in pleading and it almost made him melt into a puddle and accept.

_She's lying, can't you see!_ It was the same voice again, he remembered that he had heard it yesterday while he was eating strawberries. Now he realized that it wasn't Fionna's.

Something else, much stronger, took hold of his actions.

"What was the thought?"

_If shes going to lie right to your face then she should have an interesting answer to this._

"Why should I tell you? It was a personal thought." Fionna glared up at him, her surprised expression changed to one of defense. And she also seemed uncomfortable, with her arms folded over her chest.

_She was telling the truth._

_Get your mind back on track, Marshall! What's wrong with you? _The voice again, _She's still lying to you and will keep lying until she get's what she wants. The little mortal is playing with you like a cat with a mouse! You need to- ugh there's no use arguing._

"You shouldn't have a problem telling me then. I already know all of your little secrets." Marshall's face glared down at his little terrified bunny and smirked.

He was trapped in the cage of his mind, unable to stop himself.

_Go away!_ The vampire screeched.

The power holding him back cracked.

_You need to see what she truly is, Marshall Lee, it's for your own good._

The _thing_ had her now.

It began to back the blonde into a corner.

"Tell me." His voice sounded strained, like the thing possessing him was using too much energy.

The inner battle he was fighting was almost too much.

Marshall fought harder.

The crack turned into into a spider web.

"It was my own personal-" She cut herself off in frustration. Fionna the Adventuress was becoming flustered. Her defiant expression was just an act. She tried to duck around the floating teen but his body blocked her escape.

Fionna punched and kicked but it only made the _thing_ even more angry.

"I need to go, Marshall."

"Tell me." Marshall Lee growled.

"I'm no-" She was still looking at him defiantly but had figured out that no amount of arguing would sway the vampire when her hand another wall.

_Just leave her the fuck alone. What ever fight you have with me is with me alone. _

_You __**need **__to know. Just shut up._

Parts of the glass were starting to buckle,

"Tell. Me." She was in the corner.

The voice put one of Marshall's hands on each wall on either side of Fionna's face and stooped so his burning red eyes were level with her cool blue ones.

"I wont ask again. Tell me or I won't let you go." He was scared now, he had to get control of the situation. Only glob knew what the fuck this psycho would do to his bunny.

_I will find what ever rock you are under and rip apart your little shit face and-_

_Can it Marshall, we're just getting to the good part._

He shoved but it held.

"Why, in glob's name, do you want to know?"

She was getting mad. This would end badly for everyone involved.

"I asked you first. Now tell me."

"No, you-"

"Ladies first"

"I'm no lady."

"Tell me."

"No." she huffed "Tell me"

"No, y-"

"It was your eyes!" Fionna exploded, the constant circles had frustrated her and Marshall's red eyes had moved to close for comfortable breathing. "I thought that your eyes were… nice looking. It frustrated me so I shook my head. Are you happy!" She huffed out the last sentence and looked away, hoping he couldn't see her flushed cheeks.

The glass shattered.

"Fionna-oh my fucking glob! I swear to you something-"

An incessant ringing sounded from the counter.

Fionna's phone.

The girl easily slipped past the stunned-and exhausted- teen and snatched up the old phone.

"Hello?.. Hey Flame Prince!... Yeah I'm fine, just weird timing is all….Oh, you got the joke great!... Yeah sure I can come over, I'm leaving right now but it might take a while because I'm on the other side of Aaa…. Okay, see you then, bye!" She hung up and turned to face Marshall with a steely glare, one that he had never seen on his bunnies sweet face, "I have absolutely no idea what that was about. I don't think I want to know and I just want to leave. Now"

The only thing Marshall could do was nod because he didn't know what had just happened either.

And because the voice was back. He didn't want to risk anything anymore.

He watched soundlessly as the adventuress left through the back door.

"Who are you?" Marshall growled into the empty house.

"What, you're mind so deep fried you don't even recognize your girlfriend?" He whirled around to find the epitemy of evil scantily clad and leaning against his broken fridge.

"Ashley."

**OMG SUPER SORRY! I went on vacation and then I began writing again and I figured out what I'm going to do with the story but I had this one scene that I wanted to use but I kept on writers block because of it and so I had to skip it and so SUPER SORRY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW!**

**Love (in cursive)**

**girlypanda14**


End file.
